


Having It All

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hidden Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: People think he has it all.Fame, glory, success. Love, money, and all the girls you could possibly want. Indeed, girls did run after him, wishing to be the recipients of his affection even on a minuscule level. He had many girls at his disposal. Many beautiful girls, pretty ones, and cute ones too.Yet, they all go home and change their costumes while he remains alone, standing in his disguise.





	Having It All

People think he has it all.

Fame, glory, success. Love, money, and all the girls you could possibly want. Indeed, girls did run after him, wishing to be the recipients of his affection even on a minuscule level. He had many girls at his disposal. Many beautiful girls, pretty ones, and cute ones too.

Yet, they all go home and change their costumes while he remains alone, standing in his disguise.

"How much longer till you come to bed?" His partner groggily asked, hooking his arm over Lance's shoulder and down to his chest.

"Just until I get all this muck off." Lance replied, tiredly.

He gave a small kiss to Keith's temple which the boy accepted happily.

"Want me to help you with it?" Keith asked, with a mischievous glint shining in his eye.

Knowing full well what Keith had in mind, Lance rejected his offer.

"No, I'll take care of it. It's my mess to clean up anyways." He spoke grimly but he quickly removed the awful tone in his voice. Rubbing his partner's arm, he gave him a kiss. "Why don't you get ready for me while I finish up here?"

Keith's eyes igniting with many naughty ideas, he whispered, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lance answered with an equally naughty smile, before capturing his lips furiously. Upon letting go, he whispered, "Now go."

"Yes sir." Keith gave him a dimpled smile and made a show of walking backwards to their bed. His hands playing at the bottom of his t-shirt, he slowly removed it, teasing Lance into hurrying up.

Lance turned around in his seat to remove the constructed identity he had created for the world, all the while watching his beloved prepare himself to be loved in the vanity's reflection.


End file.
